ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Bemular (ULTRAMAN)
"That power should not exist on Earth." —Be Mular to Shinjiro, Chapter 2 appears in the new Ultraman manga, ULTRAMAN, with a very different design from his original incarnation, the now human sized Be Mular serves as Shinjiro's first opponent in the incident that revealed to him several secrets about himself and his father. Powers/Weapons *Heat Ray: Like his original incarnation this Be Mular can fire a powerful Heat ray from his mouth, it is clearly very powerful and relatively speaking may be more powerful than the original's. *Combat Power: Be Mular possesses the strength to battle both Shin Hayata and his son, overpowering the older of the Ultra hybrids due to his advance age and fighting with Shinjiro at an equal pace. He also picked up a portion of the stadium he was fighting in and threw it. It was later stated by Shin himself that Be Mular was not serious during their fight and could've killed the older Hayata at his leisure. *Sub-Arms: On his chest next to the color timer like light, Be Mular has an extra pair of small arms tucked away that can stab his opponent, although their range, obviously, is limited to point blank. They are strong enough to pierce the Ultraman Suit and someone with the Ultraman Factor. *Durability/Endurance: Be Mular possesses incredible durability, taking blows from father and son Ultra hybrids at full strength and not only surviving but shaking it of. He also survived when most of his left side was blown off, simply standing there in a rather stoic fashion, leaving one to assume he will regenerate his missing limb. He is later seen with his arm restored but it is unknown whether this arm is mechanical or was restored by outside means. *Light Bullets: Thanks to his armor Be Mular can fire red lasers from his hands, usually as energy blasts, he can fire them in continuous streams to cut things **Energy Slash: Be Mular can perform a chop attack causing a rift of energy that can cut through standard building materials. How he does this is unknown but it is most likely related to his lasers. **Energy Sphere: Using his hand Be Mular can form a massive sphere of energy to throw at his enemy, the ball is at least near his height in diameter *Flight: Be Mular can fly under his own power. Bemular_Beam.jpg|Be Mmular's Laser Bemular_Attack_Sphere.jpg|Be Mular's sphere attack Be_Mular_Slash.png|Energy Slash Be_Mular_Strength_Flight.jpg|Be Mular's strength and power of flight History Be Mular was first seen twelve years prior to the manga's present, on video when Shinjiro was a child, his father saw his Ultra like image on a video recording of him blowing up a plane for unknown reasons. It was this image that triggered Hayata's missing memories of his time as Ultraman's host. Two years later, Hayata fought and defeated, presumably killing the alien being. Be Mular was believed to be dead but unfortunately that was not the end of him. Seven years before the present, when the SSSP attempted to admit Earth into the Universal Alliance, Be Mular was somehow resurrected, perhaps by the same force that created him in the first place, and became an enemy of mankind once again. He appeared to stop Earth's admittance into the Universal Community, however that plan ultimately failed. Since then it can be assumed that he fought with Hayata several times or simply went into hiding. At some point in time he learned of Hayata's son and set about to remove all of those with the Ultraman Factor. Years later on a normal night he attacked Shinjiro chasing him across several rooftops until they reached a baseball stadium. As Be Mular moved in for the kill only the timely arrival of his father in his battle armor saved the boy. After Hayata threw his son to safety into an SSSP carrier plane, the two fought, their dialogue revealing that they were nemesis to each other having fought each other for years. Unfortunately, Shin was now at least sixty and his old age slowed him down and he was gravely wounded. While it seemed the old hero would soon die his son appeared wearing the new more Ultra like battle armor and took over the battle in his father's place. Be Mular no longer had the advantage, Shinjiro was young and rather angry over his father's injuries. While the boy had the advantage, although Be Mular nearly blew of his head with his heat ray. For whatever reason Be Mular decided to finish the battle and formed a massive sphere over his head, while Shinjiro prepared the Specium Ray. In the ensuing clash of attacks Shinjiro won, with Be Mular's left side being blown of, to the boy's shock the figure in the armor was clearly not human, instead a reptilian creature with a mouth full of fangs who declared his name and flew of. Some time later after Shinjiro's battle with Alien Adacic, Be Mular stood on top a skyscraper over looking the hospital where Endo was seeing his daughter Rena and watched the four eyed alien that spied on them. He appeared to now be fully healed and his armor repaired. He spoke to some unknown individual over communications and declared it was time to move to the next phase of their plans, somehow aware of Shinjiro's and the SSSP's latest movements. Be Mular later appeared before detectives Endo and Kurata, alone at night. He declared that he wanted Endo to solve his case and stated that he had alway been watching over the man. He was also mentioned by Shin in a conversation with Ed and Mitsuhiro that during their last battle Be Mular was not serious and could've killed him at anytime, bringing into question his motives. Trivia *Besides the obvious changes, Be Mular is now a sentient being capable of speech, commenting on numerous things that the father and son duo do, usually as mocking remark or a rude jest. *Be Mula seems to know more about the Ultraman Factor than either Shin, Ide or Ed. He also constantly states that the power the Hayatas wield should not exist on Earth and that it is dangerous. Whether this is because of his obvious grudge against Ultras or something else is unknown but he also states that Shinjiro was not Shin's son. What he meant by that is currently open to debate. *Be Mular refers to himself as the "Enemy from the Begining", an obvious reference to Bemular, but its exact context is currently unknown. *While sporting several new powers Be Mular still keeps the original's Heat Ray, firing it from his mouth like the original. In comparison it seems to be relatively more powerful, a large beam instead of a stream of energy. *His Sub-Arms are likely a reference to the original's small forearms. *Be Mular is a fitting first enemy in a manga filled with nods to the original series, not only is he based on the first enemy Ultraman faced on Earth but was Hayata's and his son's first battle as Ultraman. *Be Mular's armor bears several striking similarities to the Ultraman Suits. Before his identity was revealed, Shinjiro assumed he was some manner of Ultra and after his father explained he wasn't he called him a fake Ultraman. This is understandable since the blurred image of Be Mular was first mistaken for an Ultra by Shin Hayata himself when he first saw him, resulting in his memories of Ultraman being restored. Why his armor bears so many similarities to the Ultraman suits is unknown. Shin Bem.jpg Bemular_Manga.png|Be Mular appears B3MUL4R.png|Be Mular's lower jaw is shown Bem_Manga_Shadow.jpg|Be Mular in shadows Shin v Bem.jpg Hayata V Bem.jpg Manga_Be_Mular_Face.jpg Bemular_Manga_Return.jpg|Be Mular reappears Also see *Bemular *Beast The One Category:Manga Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Villains Category:Alien Category:Antagonists Category:ULTRAMAN (Manga) Kaiju Category:Manga Kaiju